Legends
by Angelwing-chan
Summary: The world was split in two by a war that took place thousands of years ago. Now one person is traveling to the otherside. What will happen? Who is this person looking for?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea has been gnawing at my brain for months now

A/N: This idea has been gnawing at my brain for months now. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hundreds of thousands of years ago, before the two halves of the world were divided, the all powerful demon lords ruled over the earth. At that time the world was dominated by oni, incredibly powerful beings with grotesque forms. Everything was shrouded in darkness, and conflict and death was a day to day experience. _

_But… one day a female oni gave birth to a strange creature. Its form wasn't unsightly, but smooth and beautiful. The child was weaker than its oni counterparts, but contained more intelligence. Over time it began to fight and defend itself use a strange sort of substance, which is now known as chakra._

_Before, the only demon lords contained this substance, now an oni's spawn contained the substance that solely belonged to them. Wishing to redeem themselves, they captured the creature and were going the kill it until they were stopped._

_Kami (God) and his court of Shinigami recognized this child and brought it salvation. They ordered the demon lords to stop their vengeance, and leave this creature in peace. They created another creature which was similar to its counterpart, a female, in order for them to multiply. They also gave the strongest of the demon lords, the Kyuubi no Kisune, the task of ruling and watching over them. And slowly these 'humans' began to multiply._

_Thousands of years later, humans began to gather in large groups, living under rule of their leader Kyuubi. Clans were formed, each containing individual traits of oni. These clans began to fight amongst each other, eventually using their shinobi to fight against one another. And so a war began._

_The Kyuubi was angered by the insolence of the human clans and used his enormous power to stop the war, but not peacefully. _

_Many people were killed by the Kyuubi in order to end the war. This, in turn, angered the clans. After a few years they all agreed… they would overthrow the Kyuubi._

_They rose up against him, resulting in a bloody and fatal battle. Near the end of the vicious fight they believed that they had crushed the Kyuubi with their shear might, but that was not the case. The other eight demon lords began to aid their brother and as a result, won against the human clans._

_After the battle ended, the Kyuubi banished all of those who betrayed him to the other side of the earth. There, they once again began to fight over land, titles, and power. Thousands more years passed, and many clans had banded together, resulting in the lands of the elements and hidden villages that we know of today. Memories of the nine demon lords, oni, and human origins faded into legends and children's stories._

_But, there where also humans who remained loyal to the Kyuubi, thus still lived on the opposite side of the world. These humans were more powerful than others; some even believed they were more oni than human, being able to use many oni abilities. They were believed to be the direct descendents of the first born son of the first humans in existence. All of them held similar traits, silver hair, dark skin, and lavender eyes. They in themselves were a unique race._

_Out of all the clans left that carried these traits, one family stood as the most powerful, the Senchi. A unique trait that set this clan apart was their sky blue eyes. They were able to use a special form of chakra called yoki to perform jutsus and use their bloodlines ability, to manipulate time. Out of all of those born with those eyes, those born with no pupil had the best ability to use it._

_Many centuries after the Great War ended, one particular elder of this clan came to the Kyuubi with a prophecy. "At the dawning of the Age of the Biju you will be tamed by the ones who betrayed you." Kyuubi refused to believe this a turned the old woman away._

_Many people of the loyal clans considered this treason against the Kyuubi and began to kill the members of the Senchi clan. This gained the Kyuubi's attention, he ordered them to stop, but by that time the only ones left were a married couple and their son._

_And so the clan continued, with only one son per generation, they never expanded very far. And out of all of the sons born none held the clans all powerful pure, spotless blue eyes._

_Thousands years later the Kyuubi left and never came back. The other clans believed that the Senchi did this in order to gain back their former reputation, but by the order of the remaining demon lords, they didn't kill them._

_And so our story begins, with the last of the Senchi…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The cherry blossoms danced across the sky as the sun began to rise to mark a new day.

Muffled footsteps in the grass could be heard throughout the camp by the sensitive ears of its occupants. Many of who had just begun to wake to the early morning sun peered out of their camps to see what the disturbance was. Their eyes narrowed as they saw the last child of the traitorous clan pass through the cluster of tents.

The child straightened the shoulder strap on their handmade backpack, ignoring the glares of the other members of the tribe. Continuing towards the edge of the clearing, the child's eyes spotted a very familiar face. Pupil less blue eyes brightened.

"You wouldn't really think that I miss my chance to see you off, eh Kawari-chan?" The subject of her gaze stated jokingly. He was a tall, lean, muscular man, sporting all of the traits of those within the camp; short silver hair and dark skin. He looked to be about twenty years old.

She jogged up to him and locked him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you Nozoite." She buried her face in his chest. Kawari also had silver hair pulled back in a braid and wore light shorts and black sleeveless shirt. On her feet were hand woven sandals, worn from use and up her left arm was a strange seal. A stuffed rucksack was hanging across her back as well.

Nozoite placed his hand on her head, causing her to look up. "I didn't think that you would be ready at ten years old, but now you're already trying to redeem your family. You've trained hard, and now before you go I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with carved in kanji placing it in her hand.

"What is this?" Kawari asked, examining the markings.

He held up his right hand, which held the same ring on his middle finger. "We'll always be connected this way." A smile appeared on his handsome face once again.

She stared at it for a second then pulled away from him and put the ring on the same finger as him. "I'll make sure to bring Shishou back, and then the Senchi will once again be seen with honor. That's a promise."

Noziote nodded, "You should be on your way then."

By then all of the people of her tribe had exited their tents and watched hatefully as the sun rose above the tree line acting as a spotlight on her as she disappeared into the cherry blossoms.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

…_as she begins her journey to the truth._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm kind of in a state of writers block for my other stories, but I think this might jump start me out.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kawari sit resting in a bamboo thicket as she wrapped her arms in bandages, hiding the seal that covered her left arm.

Twisting enter-locking lines made up the seal with ancient kajis surrounding them. It was an incredibly complicated design, only able to be understood by experts on the subject. If the other continent was as developed as Noziote believed, it would attract too much attention.

Her gaze intensified as it continued to focus on the vigorously planned layout and meaning behind it. The face of that…that 'thing' flashed through her head, making her teeth grind. She would never forget that face. It was the face of her hate and yet her love.

"_**Come now, little one, and accept my invitation."**_

Chills swept over her, making the hairs on her arm stand on end. She could feel the warmth of the lips that had grazed her temple.

Shaking her dark thoughts, she ripped the bandage with her teeth and tied it in place, gathering her supplies. As she stood, she felt a shift in the wind behind her, causing her to stiffen.

Suddenly, something slammed into her from behind, throwing her into several bamboo stems, snapping them. She was about groan in annoyance when she heard several voices in a strange, but familiar language, making their way towards her, along with several sets of heavy footsteps. She stayed still, pretending to be unconscious, and began to translate the words in her head.

"Finally, it's been so long since we've had fresh human meat! A young female no less!" a raspy, masculine voice growled.

Then a second, even deeper voice called out, "Shut up and kill it, before it wakes up."

Another let out a high, snotty snort of approval.

Various cracks and snaps sounded behind her, so she took this as her opportunity.

With incredible speed gained from years of strenuous training, she flipped sideways, throwing a heavy serrated shirriken at the closest oni to her position. As the projectile tore through the demon's stomach, she threw herself to her feet, preparing herself. She began to reach into her bag.

The pig-like oni squealed in pain, grasping its bloody abdomen. The second oni, who had one horn on his forehead and several other strange features (like an ogre), was surprised by the sudden turn of events and charged straight towards his prey.

Kawari grabbed the horned oni's out stretched arm with her left hand, somehow stopping the ogre's vicious charge, pulled her right hand out of her bag revealing her signature weapon.

Glinting in the sunlight was a bladed metal gauntlet adorned with an elbow-length tofa blade at the wrist, the base of it serrated, the end dangerously sharp. Even more blades curved over its armored fingers.

She began to swing her forearm downwards when suddenly, the third creature appeared at her side and sent her flying into the gap in the thicket from which they came.

The ogre, now free of her grip, fell to his knees and let out a blood curdling scream as he cradled his arm to his chest.

The humanoid oni (apparently the leader) scowled at his colleague and snorted saying, "Suck it up! If you want some damn dinner you shouldn't be such a wu-…"

Then he suddenly took a step back, golden eyes widening, seeing the now discolored skin of his oni counterpart decompose and skin peel off of his severely burned palm.

"What the…"

In mid-sentence, he let out a gurgle as blood poured down his chest, and he collapsed lifelessly to the ground.

This was enough to make the two oni freeze in terror and cause a putrid smell to come from a liquid pouring on the ground.

A small girl was crouched next to the corpse, bloodstained tofa/gauntlet adorning her right arm. The noon day sun's rays reflected off of her silver hair as her soulless sky blue eyes gazed at them with bloodlust, spots of blood dotting, and rolling down her face, leaving a crimson trail.

The pig didn't even have time to scream, its head was sent rolling across the bamboo littered ground. As the child approached her last victim, it swung its good arm, in a desperate attempt to escape its undeniable fate.

The hit landed, pushing her until she gained her footing once again. She swung her right, blade adorned arm, her sharp knuckles piercing his left shoulder, bloodying and successfully dislocating it. In his last try for life, he turned around swiftly, sinking his teeth into her left arm.

She hissed in pain as blood pooled around where his teeth were ambled in her bicep. But his action proved to be a mistake as his yellow teeth began to turn reddish-brown from the combination between blood and rotting bone. As it spread his grip lost its force and he collapsed on the ground.

Seeing that the poor creature was still breathing, Kawari decided to put him out of his misery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An annoyed sigh slipped out of her mouth as she walked out into the moonlight. It had been three days since the beginning of her journey and she was already bored of the groups of low class oni she had run into, time and time again.

"_Would it kill them to send out some more experienced hunting parties?" _Kawari ranted as she glanced at the now full moon. _"Well… I'll take what I get. Now that the easy parts over, I guess it might get more interesting. Now then" _She thought with a sadistic smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know, its short, but my computer crashed and between classes, sports, and club meetings, I had no time. I promise more next time.

Please review!!!


End file.
